A transparent electrode including transparent material has been applied to electronic products such as a display device, a solar cell, and a mobile device. Researches and studies on a nanowire, which serves as the transparent conductive material for the transparent electrode and has a wire-shape structure in a nanometer size, have been actively carried out.
Since the nanowire has superior electrical conductivity, flexibility, and transmittance, the transparent electrode can represent superior characteristics However, when producing the transparent electrode, if an amount of used conductive nanomaterials is reduced, optical characteristics such as transmittance and haze can be improved, but electrical characteristics may be degraded. In contrast, if an amount of used nanomaterials is increased, the electrical characteristics can be improved, but the optical characteristics may be degraded.
According to the related art, nanowires are coated on the substrate as follows.
First, a plurality of nanowires is prepared. The nanowires may be prepared through a liquid phase scheme, a vapor phase scheme, or an electrochemical growing scheme using templates. For example, a scheme of preparing the nanowires through the liquid phase scheme includes a step of heating a solvent, a step of adding a capping agent to the solvent, a step of preparing a plurality of seed particles in the solvent, a step of adding a metallic compound to the solvent, a step of additionally adding a room-temperature solvent to the solvent, and a step of refining nanowires.
The nanowires prepared through the scheme may be disposed on a substrate. In this case, after the nanowires have been disposed on the substrate, the nanowires may be bonded to the substrate by applying a pressure thereto.
However, in the electrode structure produced through the above method, the surface resistance between the nanowires and the substrate is increased, so that the electrical characteristics may be lowered.
Therefore, the method for producing the electrode structure capable of reducing the surface resistance of the nanowires and the electrode structure produced through the method are required.
In addition, a method of capable of reducing the surface resistance through the post treatment after coating the nanowires on the substrate is required.